


Femslash February 2021

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Ficlets written for Femslash February. Most are Chrisjen x Bobbie. Other pairings will be indicated in the chapter title.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper, Chrisjen Avasarala/Kathryn Janeway, Chrisjen Avasarala/Laura Roslin, Chrisjen Avasarala/Nancy Gao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Red

She never thought she’d see Mars this way, healthy and vital. When she imagined herself on Mars, it was either as a war criminal brought to tribunal or as a conqueror over a devastated, smoking ruin, both outcomes the result of her inability to stop a senseless war.

But here she was, the first UN Secretary General to set foot on a free and independent Mars, greeted as ally. The redness of the planet was striking. The red all around the underground city was at first charming. However, as the day wore on, she found it monotonous. Her eye kept looking for green or blue, but kept finding black and red.

And she kept having the same conversations over and over. No, Mars would not help the UN blockade the ring gates. No, the ring gates could not be opened so that greedy and rapacious corporations could add to their already obscene fortunes. She was wearing something by her usual designer in tribute to a late friend’s dream of Mars. And could we stop pointing so many goddamn missiles at each other?

Which is why it was a relief to meet Bobbie’s eyes across the table. It was a reminder that she didn’t want to strangle all Martians for a moment of quiet but that she was there to prolong this fragile peace between Earth and Mars. That her relationship with the best Mars had to offer helped build the foundation of this peace.

Later she found that she miscalculated, that Mars would not forgive its own. As she watched Bobbie’s back disappear into the red, she found herself wanting to chase after her, wrap her arms around her, and drag her back to Earth with her. She knew she couldn’t. She knew she would drive Bobbie further away, maybe even fracture this frail alliance.

She turned and headed down the stairs, back to the banquet hall. “I fucking hate all this red,” she muttered.


	2. Pride

Pride.

It was something she hadn’t felt for a long time. Perhaps since Ganymede, but at least not since the ring. But as she smoothed down the jacket of the outfit Chrisjen messaged her was in her closet, Bobbie could feel faint stirrings of it.

It wasn’t the narrow pride she had in Mars and its way of life she had before. It wasn’t even just pride in her skills and ability. It was pride in what she was helping to build here, on Earth’s moon. She took a deep breath. “Who would’ve thought, Draper?” she asked her reflection. And then she rolled her eyes because she must still be tired if she was talking to herself.

When she entered the bar, Chrisjen turned and smiled at her and it was the most she had felt at home in forever. She was slightly embarrassed by the sappiness of her thoughts, but was distracted by apparently passing Chrisjen’s appraisal. She wondered if she should take her hand or even give her a hug when expressing her condolences, but Chrisjen saved her from her uncertainty. People were Chrisjen’s specialty, there would be time to hold her when this was over.

She stood next to Chrisjen as she spoke about the new alliance they were building against Inaros. Bobbie was proud of her and how she had grown from the arrogant Earther she first met. Both of them had changed to adapt to this new reality. They along with the survivors of the Roci would help forge a new, better universe.

Way too sappy, Bobbie thought. Better not drink tonight.


	3. Buttercup

Chrisjen hated this goddamn contraption so much. She glared at Bobbie who insisted on her doing these ridiculous exercises. She was about to complain, loudly, but soon found herself entranced by rhythmic nature of whatever Bobbie was doing with her arms and weights.

Bobbie set the weights down. “While flattering, watching me do my reps does nothing for your own legs, ma’am,” she said, pointedly looking at Chrisjen’s stilled legs in the leg press machine.

“I have twenty other things to do right this minute and I fucking hate this thing,” Chrisjen replied, hating the petulance in her voice. But she did. Earth wasn’t going to rebuild itself, nor apparently was Marco Inaros going to blow himself up. And she fucking hated getting hot and sweaty for no good reason.

Bobbie moved to a new position and picked her weights up again. “Do you want to be able to walk in Earth’s gravity when you go back?”

“Yes.”

“Then suck it up, buttercup.”

Chrisjen sighed. She knew Bobbie was right and she hated it. She was about to start again and curse Bobbie in every language she knew, when she realized something. “Do you even know what a buttercup is?”

“I’m assuming it’s some weird Earther food?”

She found these little gaps in Bobbie’s knowledge endearing. They were reminders of what she took for granted. “They’re flowers. I’ll show you some, when - “ she swallowed hard. “If they even grow on Earth anymore.”

Bobbie’s eyes softened. She put down her weights and made her way over to Chrisjen. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. “Ten more and we’ll hit the showers, Avasarala.”

“Fuck you.” Chrisjen gritted her teeth and did fifteen. She was going to walk on Earth. There may not be buttercups anymore, but no asshole was going to take that away from her.


	4. Feather - Avasarala x Janeway

As the sun shone through the open window, Kathryn Janeway woke. It felt strange after years of living on her ship, where days and nights were illusory. To wake up in the light of Sol after years in the Delta Quadrant should have been a reward for a job well done.

She reached out and found the bed empty next to her. Well, almost empty, she thought, bringing the small object she felt closer to her. “A feather?”

The woman at the vanity chuckled as she adjusted a large jeweled necklace. “It is a down comforter, Kathryn,” she replied.

This is why waking to Sol’s light wasn’t the reward she wanted. When Voyager exited what Janeway thought was a wormhole, she found herself greeted by Chrisjen Avasarala and an Earth entirely different than the one she left years ago. “For as technologically advanced as you seem to be, I forget how primitive you can be.”

Avasarala turned toward her, eyes wide in faux surprise. “Primitive? That doesn’t sound very fucking Starfleet.”

“I’m not on a Starfleet vessel. Or even in a world where it exists.”

Avasarala stood and made her way to the bed. “Be glad. I’ve seen your ship’s beds. Mine is much better.” She leaned down and kissed Janeway. Janeway brought her hand to cup the other woman’s head, pulling her closer. Avasarala pulled away. “Some of us have system-wide emergency meetings to attend.”

“What do I need to do to make you late?”

“Share your replicator technology?”

Janeway leaned in and kissed Avasarala again. “No fucking way, Chrisjen,” she replied.


	5. Orange

Bobbie was tired. All these illicit arms exchanges took place at stupid hours up on Mars’ surface to get away from ubiquitous surveillance cameras throughout the cities. And the meetings to find out what she can buy took place in the worst bars with the shittiest beer. After tonight’s exchange, all Bobbie wanted was to flop on her bed and sleep at least eight hours.

So of course there was a mysterious package in front of her door. It hadn’t tripped any alarms on the way to her apartment, but to make extra sure, Bobbie doubled back to the decorative greenery where two major hallways intersected. She gathered a few of the small pebbles from a planter and when she returned to her door, tossed them at the package. When nothing blew up, she brought the package in.

The markings on the package indicated it shipped from Earth. Bobbie no longer cared if people knew she had ties to Earth. She had burned so many of her bridges and had so few allies on Mars that she wanted people to know she was under an Earther’s protection.

When she opened it, the smell of oranges greeted her. She smiled. Of course there were oranges on Mars, but oranges grown on Earth tasted different. Perhaps Mars could never replicate what growing in its native soil closer to the sun did to a fruit. There might be more oranges than she could possibly eat in the package, but she was willing to try.

She found a handwritten note, on paper, no less. It was an ostentatious gesture but she expected no less from Avasarala. It simply read: I remembered these were some of your favorites and was signed The Old Lady.

Bobbie smiled. She’d have an orange and then sleep.


	6. Mermaid

Her handheld bleeped at her as the elevator door opened to the residency. Her eyes lit up when she saw that the message was from Bobbie. She hadn’t heard from her since they departed the Roci. They both had very little time - Bobbie reacclimating to the Marines and she with the seemingly never-ending responsibilities of being Secretary General.

Arjun greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a drink. “What has you looking so happy?”

“A message from Bobbie.”

“Ah. I’ll let you listen in private.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and retreated into the bedroom.

Chrisjen took a sip of her drink and settled herself on one of the sofas. Bobbie’s image appeared, wearing her uniform. As she listened to Bobbie’s message, she started to remove the pins holding her hair up. Bobbie informed Chrisjen about her new posting and how they were going to the ring. Somewhat irrationally, Chrisjen felt better hearing that. Bobbie’s steadiness and cool head under pressure would be at least one stabilizing element in the chaotic mess heading to Uranus.

“Finally, ma’am, I appreciate the drawing your granddaughter sent me.” Bobbie’s lips quirked. “But why am I a mermaid?”

Chrisjen smiled and started to record her own message. “Bobbie. I told Suri that I met you by the ocean. She takes after Arjun and has a poet’s soul. She decided that you must be a Martian mermaid and I haven’t the heart to correct her.” Chrisjen continued her message with some banalities about her new job and her worries about the ring. “I have a bad feeling about this. The protomolecule has brought us nothing but trouble. Be smart. Be careful. Don’t fucking die.”

Chrisjen finished her drink and sent the message.


	7. Lips

The first thing Bobbie noticed about Chrisjen Avasarala was her mouth.

She must have been aware of the blur of color when she first testified. But she had just wanted to get the lying over and then she was consumed with rage over how they threw Travis in the crusher. Then she sat in front of this woman with her bright clothes and painted red lips who opened her mouth and asked a string of strange questions and cussed out the defense minister. Who through a string of rapid-fire question and curses got Bobbie to blurt out the truth about Ganymede. Who stuck her lips out in a pout when Bobbie retreated to the lie.

While she attempted to escape her room at the Embassy, she cursed that old lady’s mouth more than once. Even more times after the meeting on the beach, where Avasarala’s lips told a tale about how the institution Bobbie trusted more than all others tried to kill her.

During the chaotic days that followed after Bobbie defected to Earth, she learned that Avasarala had an impressive mask, but she had a tendency to let her true emotions slip out through her lips. They quivered during Errinwright’s betrayal, thinned under extreme stress and stuck out in a pout when she was frustrated.

It was the pout that did Bobbie in. She forgot what minor disagreement they were having in their quarters on the Roci during their sunward return trip. Bobbie knew that it stemmed from Avasarala’s frustration in her new position as Secretary General than anything she had done. But when she started pouting, Bobbie couldn’t help herself. She pulled her to herself and kissed her. Much to her relief, Avasarala kissed her back.

Bobbie found that Avasarala’s mouth was good for more than politics and that her lips felt amazing everywhere.

Now, she entered a bar on Luna after days of blood and death and political instability and Avasarala broke into the widest smile that Bobbie had ever seen. She wanted to hold her, she wanted to kiss those bright red lips, but settled for giving her her condolences. 

During a break in the conversation, Avasarala stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to Bobbie’s ear. “Later,” she whispered.

Bobbie gave the other woman her own slight smile in response.


	8. Yellow

Few things shocked Chrisjen Avasarala but the message she just received from Sorrento-Gillis did. The fucking bobble head was resigning. “The cabinet supports you, Chrisjen,” he said. “I wish you luck.”

She set her comm on the table with clatter. “Motherfucker,” she seethed.

“Whoa. What I’d do?” Bobbie said, holding her hands up as she entered their quarters on the Roci. While the autodoc had repaired the major injuries she received fighting the hybrid, her skin was still mottled yellow and green with healing bruises. Chrisjen hurt just looking at her.

“Not you.” She might as well tell Bobbie. She had more than earned her trust over the last few days. “The SG’s resigning.”

Bobbie sat down across from her. “Which means?”

Chrisjen took a deep breath. “Which means I’m the new Secretary General.”

“Shit, really?” 

Chrisjen nodded, miserable.

“Isn’t this what all politicians work for their entire lives?”

“Not me,” Chrisjen got up and started pacing the small room. “In case you hadn’t noticed, diplomacy is not my strong suit.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Bobbie replied.

Chrisjen rolled her eyes at her and continued to pace. “SG was my father’s goal and it got him killed.”

“Oh.” Bobbie sat quietly for a few moments. “What if you refused? What do you think about the next in line?”

Chrisjen threw up her arms. “An asshole who would just work to enrich his friends and business interests.”

“And after him?”

“She’s so passive that the Joint Chiefs would just run roughshod over her and practically rule the planet.”

Bobbie stood up and placed herself in front of Chrisjen, forcing her to stop. She put her hands on Chrisjen’s shoulders and hunched down to look her in the eyes. “Then I’m sorry, ma’am, but it sounds like you’ll have to do this. It’s your duty for your home.”

Chrisjen closed her eyes and balled her fists. Bobbie was right. “Fuck.”

Then Chrisjen was surprised for the second time that day. Bobbie pulled her into a hug. Remembering the yellow of her bruises, Chrisjen grasped her lightly until Bobbie held her tighter.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a good Secretary General.”

And really, the opinion of a Martian marine should mean nothing to her. But as she sank deeper into Bobbie’s embrace, she found comfort in Bobbie’s confidence in her.


	9. Shame

Bobbie woke to the sight of Chrisjen Avasarala exiting the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel covering her damp hair. She sat up, squinting in the early morning light, watching Chrisjen make her way to her closet. “You have no shame, do you?”

Chrisjen let out a chuckle as she turned and posed. “No. But do you know what I do have?”

Bobbie threw off the covers and made her way to Chrisjen. “What?”

“A fucking amazing body,” she answered.

Bobbie placed her hands on the other woman’s hips and pulled her against her. “You know what else you have?”

“What?” Chrisjen asked, her breath catching in her chest.

“Plenty of time before your first meeting.” With that, Bobbie captured Chrisjen’s mouth in a hungry kiss.


	10. Daisy

The day Chrisjen returned to Earth from Luna, Bobbie came along. Ostensibly, it was to keep her safe from threats. And there were threats. Chrisjen was safe on Luna with access to food, clean water, and shelter. The people on Earth lived in a mass graveyard and only months later was the UN getting semi-regular food and water shipments to the refugee camps. But there were millions outside of the camps and resentment toward those who escaped Earth for Luna grew.

With that in mind, Chrisjen dressed conservatively for her, much to Bobbie’s relief. She wore a black pantsuit that was swallowed up in a heavy winter jacket. When Bobbie had found the combat boots Chrisjen was wearing in her closet, she nearly fell over in surprise.

Now they were walking toward the largest refugee camp near New Delhi. Bobbie saw Chrisjen struggle as her body readjusted to Earth’s gravity. One of the generals offered her his arm and she shook him off with a muttered curse. Bobbie smiled. No matter the emotions that had to be swirling through Chrisjen, somethings never changed.

The camp had heard about the death of Marco Inaros, but it was hard to find joy in it after months with little food, this unnatural winter, and the nearly continuous burning of bodies. Bobbie watched as Chrisjen toured the camp and maybe to those who didn’t know her, she seemed the consummate politician. But Bobbie could see the cracks in the mask, could see the grief and rage and helplessness well up in her.

On the way back to the shuttle, Chrisjen stopped suddenly. Bobbie saw her body shudder. Bobbie waved off the rest of the entourage with a glare before gently placing a hand on Chrisjen’s shoulder. “Ma’am?” she asked.

Chrisjen drew in a breath. “I just need - “ Her voice cracked.

Bobbie squeezed her shoulder and looked around as Chrisjen started to gather herself. She saw a spot of color standing out from drabness of the camp. “Look. Are those daisies?”

Chrisjen wiped at her eyes. “I think they’re a weed.”

“Still something growing in the middle of all of this,” Bobbie said. 

Chrisjen looked up at Bobbie, her expression unreadable. She nodded and the two continued to the shuttle.

When they settled themselves, Chrisjen turned her body into Bobbie’s and rested her forehead against Bobbie’s shoulder. For her to be this affectionate in public while in her capacity as Secretary General demonstrated just how much the visit had shaken her. Bobbie shifted, wrapping her arm around Chrisjen and pulling her closer.

Bobbie had experience in what happened when your home died.


	11. Flare

Chrisjen loved Bobbie’s flares.

It was a clumsy attempt at describing her in trite poetic terms. Chrisjen could hear Arjun laughing at her, but he was the poet, not her. Her realm was regimented schedules, maps of the galaxy, and the weighted scales of actions and consequences. She didn’t know what else to call it.

There were Bobbie’s flares of violence. The first time she witnessed one was on the Guanshiyin. She watched Bobbie pick up the men trying to kill her and destroy them. As Bobbie walked toward her with her arm outstretched, bodies in her wake, Chrisjen felt warmth in her stomach. Her face must have given something away because Cotyar hissed at her, “Stop gawking at the Martian and get the hell out of here” before he passed out from blood loss.

But for as impressive as those violent flares were, they were not her favorite. Those happened on rare nights, when there was nothing between them, Chrisjen’s fingers deep in Bobbie’s cunt. When those hands who could so easily end Chrisjen’s life instead grasped at the bedsheets as Bobbie begged for release. Then when Chrisjen found the right angle, the right pressure, Bobbie flared in pleasure. She was beautiful in release. 

Her Martian - so deadly, so beautiful.


	12. Green - Avasarala x Roslin

Laura Roslin truly believed she had taken the last steps of her life when she set her feet on Earth. At first she was confused when she opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital. A kind doctor explained to her that he had given her an implant that would eliminate her cancer, but since hers was so advanced it would take several days to disappear. Laura shuddered in relief and wept.

Now, she and others were negotiating to find a place for the remnants of the Colonial Fleet. Adama was on Mars, Lee on Tycho, Kara on Medina and she on Earth. That’s why she was leaning on the arm of the Secretary General as they walked through her property. Much to her annoyance, Laura felt tears welling in her eyes again.

“Are you OK?” Avasarala asked.

“I’m fine. It’s just been so long - years probably - since I’ve seen so much green.” Laura swiped at her eyes. “I promise you, I don’t cry all the frakking time.”

Avasarala looked at her, amusement in her eyes. “I don’t doubt it. I apologize, Madam President, I’m still trying to get used to the linguistic differences.”

Laura squeezed the other woman’s arm. “I doubt very much that you’ve invited me here to discuss the differences between frak and fuck.”

“I need to know if in your travels you encountered the protomolecule.”

Laura had still not told Avasarala about the Cylons or how the basestars following them through the ring gates had disappeared. She would keep these things to herself until the Fleet was resettled somewhere in this system. “No, Madam Secretary, we did not.”

She could tell Avasarala didn’t buy it. It was an opening salvo. Laura hoped she’d be able to trade information for the safety of her people. She had spent too much of the last years of her life on the run to easily trust this woman.

“We’ll discuss this more at dinner,” Avasarala said. Then much to Laura’s surprise, Avasarala reached out and cupped her cheek. “It’ll just be us tonight.”

Laura thought she could use this but knew even this seemingly simple attempt at seduction was anything but. She wasn’t dealing with the political novices of the Quorum. This woman had worked her way to the top in society of billions. “I look forward to it,” Laura replied. And she did. It was an unexpected luxury to engage in political games without the worry of humanity’s extinction. It was unexpected to still be alive.

“Good,” Avasarala replied, her mouth quirked in a slight smile.


	13. Paranormal AU

As a Martian marine, Bobbie had been trained to kill Earth’s vampires. But in the course of ridding the system of vampires, she discovered her own government’s attempt to create a hybrid of vampire and alien. Of course, like all experiments like this, it backfired horrifically. The new breed of vampire had taken control of Eros station in the Belt and somehow had it moving toward the inner planets, threatening destruction of one of them.

Which is why she was carrying the wounded Queen of the Vampires over her shoulder through abandoned tunnels. The Queen promised Bobbie that she’d still be able to link psychically with the hybrids to steer Eros into the sun, not Mars or Earth. “I don’t know why I should trust you,” Bobbie muttered.

The Queen chuckled weakly. “Because you have no other option and your own government tried to kill you.” This was true. It was only through the Queen warning Bobbie that either of them were still alive. “To the left.”

Bobbie found a boarded off door. She set the Queen down and rammed her shoulder against it until it broke. She helped the Queen stagger in. In the center of the room was a glowing stone of some sort. “There. That should help me communicate with Eros.”

Bobbie grabbed the vampire’s shoulder. “How do I know you won’t guide it into Mars?”

The Queen grinned, her fangs seeming to glow in the light of the stone. “If I send it into Mars, my people would have no more food. We’d die out, too.”

Reluctantly, she let the Queen go. The vampire placed her palms on the stone and closed her eyes. Bobbie’s handheld continued to tell her that Eros was heading toward Mars. “It isn’t working!”

“I’m too weak,” the Queen rasped. “I need to feed.”

Bobbie took a step back. “No.”

“I won’t kill you. You’re far too useful to me.” The queen took slow steps toward her. “In fact, I’ll give you my true name. You’ll be able to stop me, if you feel threatened.”

Bobbie crossed her arms. “OK, what is it?”

The Queen leaned in and whispered into Bobbie’s ears. “Chrisjen Avasarala.” With that, she sunk her fangs into Bobbie’s neck.

It was horrible. It was glorious. It was razor-sharp never-ending pleasure pain. Bobbie never wanted it to end. After what felt like an eternity, the Queen pulled away and returned to the stone. Through whatever communication, Eros missed Mars and continued toward the sun.

The Queen turned toward Bobbie and wiped her mouth. “I like the way you taste, Bobbie Draper. We will definitely work together again.”

Bobbie shuddered as the Queen caressed her neck as she exited. She never wanted to see the vampire again. But it felt like the blood in her veins was singing for her. She couldn’t wait until she saw her again.


	14. Heart

She didn’t sleep for several days after the rocks fell. There was so much to do and whenever Delgado insisted that she leave the office and sleep, she’d close her eyes and see the images constantly played over and over on the news. She’d see the rocks’ impact, the ocean breach the sea walls, and the shattered cities of Earth. 

She was almost relieved when a military doctor sedated her. She slept and had no memory of her dreams.

Eventually, her body’s need for sleep won. But each night, she was haunted by nightmares. Her father would wonder how she could fail at the task he had given her. Arjun, in his office, water sweeping him away, called for her. She didn’t stop the rocks and more and more fell as Marco Inaros laughed at her utter helplessness.

She’d wake, soaked with sweat, and decide to start working. Other nights, usually when she dreamt of Arjun, she’d wake up, pour herself a drink and stare at the lunar landscape.

Tonight, she woke up with a strangled gasp. She jumped when she felt a soft touch on her shoulders. “Are you OK, ma’am?”

She reached out and wrapped herself around Bobbie, holding on to her like she was the only thing tethering her to this lifeless rock. She rested her head against Bobbie’s chest, ear against her heart. She found comfort in its steady beat. Someone she loved was still alive.

Bobbie wound her arms around her, one hand burying itself in her hair. “I’m right here,” she whispered.

She nodded against her chest. The two of them stayed like that, until she was lulled to sleep by the beating of Bobbie’s heart.


	15. Blue

Bobbie never saw Earth the way she had planned.

Maybe it was just some grunt’s daydream, but she truly did believe that the only way she’d see Earth was to be the tip of the spear invasion force. She was realistic and figured she’d get a glimpse of its blue oceans before her drop ship was blown out of the sky by UN forces. On days when she let her imagination take over, she dreamed about planting the Martian flag on the UN building or on one of those famous landmarks like the Taj Mahal or the Great Wall.

Instead, she went to Earth to tell a lie, under the blue of that flag she used as target practice. Lied until that woman in blue gave her an opening to tell the truth. Ended up running to the Blues because the truth was going to kill too many people.

At least she got to see the ocean. That was beautiful. Avasarala told her that she’d take her to see the brilliant blue ocean, not the dingy Atlantic outside of New York. This was after. After the Mao and the UN tried to kill them. After she killed the hybrid. After Avasarala kissed her and made her come. After she knew this woman, this Blue, had wormed her way under her skin, into her heart.

Now, she saw the Earth again, this time from Luna. Its normal bright blue dulled in places where the rocks kicked tons of debris into its atmosphere. She turned toward the closet where the blue jacket Avasarala picked out for her hung. A large part of her still balked at putting on Earth’s colors. She shook her head and told herself that she could do it to stop the man who had caused so much death.

Later, after the drinks, the attacks on the Sol Ring, the hours strategizing, she held Avasarala in her bed. The other woman turned in her arms, burrowing her nose into Bobbie’s shoulder. “Thank you for wearing the jacket. Even if it was blue.”

Bobbie pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “Only for you.” 

She felt Avasarala smile against her skin. Blue wasn’t so bad. Blue was the ocean. Blue was this woman.


	16. Sunflower

Chrisjen smiled when she found Bobbie in the garden, looking up at the sunflowers. “Finally found something taller than you?” Chrisjen asked as she handed Bobbie a beer bottle.

“I never knew they grew this tall,” Bobbie replied and Chrisjen could hear the awe in her voice.

Chrisjen took a sip of her gin and tonic. A breeze ruffled her pallu and the warmth of the sun made her glad that she chose to wear short sleeves. It was a perfect summer day and her decision to finagle her way out of meetings for one last meal before Bobbie returned back to Mars was a wise one. “If you watch long enough, the flowers will move to follow the sun.”

Bobbie took a pull of her beer. “Huh,” she said, looking from the sun to flower and back again.

Chrisjen gently placed her hand on Bobbie’s arm. “Looking at the sun from Earth is bad for your eyes. I don’t recommend it.”

“I know,” Bobbie said, turning her attention back to the sunflowers.

Chrisjen saw the housekeeper lay out lunch on the table on the patio. Chrisjen moved grasped Bobbie’s hand. “Let’s eat. I’ll give you some of the flowers to take back to Mars.”

Bobbie smiled. “I’d like that.”


	17. Electric - Avasarala Solo

Even though it was early by her standards when she worked on Earth, Chrisjen had nothing more to do in her office. She finished the last of the paperwork to expedite the next caravan of Earth ships headed to the ring gates, poor fuckers. She should have utilized Nancy Gao’s ability for spite more when she was SG. She had to admit her current post was a bit of darkly funny poetic justice. With a heavy sigh, she left her office and made her way to her quarters.

Christ, she was bored. Delgado was on Earth, attending to some bullshit. Bobbie and her project on Mars was waiting for some people to take the bait. She popped a pre-made meal in the microwave and called Arjun. When he didn’t pick up, she left him a message telling him about her day. Eventually, she ate her supper and helped her grandson with his history project.

She wished that Luna’s gravity allowed baths. As she entered the shower, she admitted to herself that she might be lonely. She was political poison, so not even the very junior officials wanted to be associated with her. But she couldn’t resign or give up. She was on the brink of something, she was sure of it. And there was no way she could retire and wait with her thumb up her ass for whatever Marco Inaros was planning.

She cinched her robe around her waist, laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling in frustration. Fuck. If she couldn’t have a breakthrough, she wished someone would touch her. With a groan, she got up and removed her vibrator from the discrete nook it charged in. She rearranged the pillows on her bed and laid back down. Spreading her legs, she drew one hand up her stomach to cup her breast. If no one else was going to do it, she’d have to do it her own damn self, just like everything these days.


	18. Gold - Avasarala x Gao

A flare up of unrest had the UN send Chrisjen to the subcontinent and to her hometown, if anyplace could be considered her hometown, of Mumbai. She was alone. Arjun had just come off of sabbatical and had his eye on an endowed chair at Columbia. 

She squinted into the golden light of the setting sun in the atrium of the UN building. Out of the light emerged a woman dressed in a conservative suit. “Madam Avasarala? Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Nancy Gao. I’m an aide for Minister Devi.”

Chrisjen noticed the eagerness in Gao’s eyes and how she held on to her hand a little longer than was customary. “I doubt Devi would be happy to see you consorting with the enemy.” Devi was a petty tyrant of the Mumbai UN. He fancied himself Chrisjen’s rival but she saw him as an annoyance.

Gao leaned in and lowered her voice. “I don’t give a fuck, ma’am.” 

Chrisjen smiled. She could work with this to make her sojourn here a bit easier. “I look forward to getting to know you better, Ms. Gao.”

In the following weeks, Chrisjen made a point of inviting Gao for drinks. She admired Gao’s ambition and her story of rising from Basic. It had been awhile since she had been able to mentor someone this bright. And when Gao put her hand on Chrisjen’s thigh and leaned in to kiss her, Chrisjen didn’t mind at all.

It was a mutually beneficial relationship. Chrisjen knew that Gao went through the files in her apartment and used the information gleaned from them to advance herself. Not being stupid, Chrisjen only left files she wanted Gao to use to be accessible. Gao gave Chrisjen information on the internal politics of the UN here. But sometimes, some nights, Gao wanted to impress Chrisjen so much that she gave her information that she should not have.

And it was fine, until Devi interfered in Chrisjen’s peace talks. She needed to get rid of him and Gao gave her the information she needed to force him out and send him to a backwater post. Gao, however, had not given herself plausible deniability. When Devi found out Gao was the source of the damning information, he blackballed her in Mumbai.

Gao stormed into Chrisjen’s office. “You used me.”

Chrisjen looked up from what she was working on. “I did.”

Gao looked upward, trying to stem tears. “I thought we had something.”

Chrisjen sighed. “Nancy. You used me, I used you. It was a mutually beneficially situation.”

“I’m blackballed here.”

“I’ll write you a letter of recommendation. You can use it to get anywhere you want in the UN. Even New York.”

Gao paused. There was the ambition Chrisjen was used to. “Fine. Beijing. I’ll get to New York by myself.”

Chrisjen stood and poured two drinks. She handed one to Gao. “To Beijing.” They both took a drink and Chrisjen reached out to caress Gao’s face.

Gao pulled away. “No. This is over.” She set her drink on the desk. “You used me. I won’t forget that.” With that, she left.


	19. Superhero AU

Bobbie worked the afternoon to early evening shift at Mars coffee shop because being a superhero did not pay the rent in Earth City. The free caffeine was also a plus after a long night where her superhero work kept her up way past sunrise. 

There was another perk. After the schools let out and she finished with the influx of teenagers’ complicated and insanely sweet drinks, the mayor would make her way across the street from city hall and order her afternoon pick-me-up. Over the year since Chrisjen Avasarala took office, the two had fallen into a comfortable routine. Bobbie would make her drink and Avasarala would talk to, in her words, “a real fucking human for once.” Lately, the conversation had lingered. Bobbie started to wonder if being the mayor was a horrible job or if the other woman was flirting with her. Yesterday before she left, Avasarala had reached out and squeezed Bobbie’s hand. “I don’t know how I’d get through this week without you,” she said.

So Bobbie was worried when Avasarala had not come for her afternoon drink. She supposed that there was a multitude of reasons the mayor would be detained but her instincts were telling her that something must be wrong. That feeling was confirmed when sirens filled the air, police cars and ambulances filling the street in front of city hall.

When one of the local news anchors - James Holden, she thought - stepped in to buy a cup of coffee to go, she asked him what was going on. “Someone’s holding the mayor hostage on the roof. We’re going to go live in a few minutes.”

Bobbie almost dropped Holden’s coffee. “Is she OK?”

“She’s alive. That’s all we know.”

After Holden left, Bobbie called over her shoulder that she was going on break and didn’t wait to see if anyone had a problem with that. She kept a spare nondescript mask in her jacket pocket. Quickly putting it on, she flew upwards, trying to get a good look at what was going on on the roof.

The gunman had Avasarala at the edge of the roof and Bobbie could see her emphatically shaking her head no. Then the gunman pushed her over the edge.

Bobbie flew and caught her. Avasarala wrapped her arms around Bobbie’s neck. “Thank fuck,” she breathed.

“Ma’am?”

“I told you I didn’t know how I’d get through the week with out you, Bobbie,” Avasarala said before placing a kiss on Bobbie cheek.


	20. Hair

Bobbie came out of the bathroom to find Chrisjen in her nightgown, back against the headboard, reading. “Anything good?” Bobbie asked.

Chrisjen did not look up from her tablet. “I think you’ve unraveled some fucking threads.”

Bobbie settled herself on the bed next to her. “Good. I did have to fight off five people to get the information you’re reading.”

That made her look away. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“I can do this reading somewhere else. Let you sleep.”

“No. Stay.” Bobbie maneuvered herself to rest her head in Chrisjen’s lap.

Chrisjen waved her hand and all the lights turned off besides a soft reading lamp next to her. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Bobbie’s hair as she read. Bobbie relaxed with her touch. She drifted half-asleep, listening as Chrisjen hummed as she read and let out a soft “fuck” whenever she ran into an obstacle. Or something like that. Bobbie didn’t inquire but sunk into the sensation of Chrisjen’s fingers brushing her scalp, the feel of silk against her cheek and the rhythm of her breath until she fell asleep.


	21. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the [It is Good in My Lady's House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864491/chapters/57362293) universe.

Bobbie and the Queen’s Guard returned to the castle after the sun had set. They had been gone for a week, investigating a raid on a fort town rumored to have been led by forces loyal to Clarissa Mao. When they arrived, they had found ruins and bodies, with no clues as to who caused the destruction.

While the Queen’s Guard and the grooms settled their horses into their stalls, they made their plans for the night. Bobbie had written ahead and made sure there would be good food and strong drink in their barracks.

Bobbie gave Big a few last strokes and indulged her with a sugar cube. She hoped to slip back to the castle, back to her wife without the inevitable cat calls. “Hey, Draper!” a voice called out. No such luck. She turned towards it. A new recruit - Leelee she remembered the was the girl’s name - flashed her a shit-eating grin. “You’re gonna miss out on the party.”

Bobbie shook her head. “Have fun.”

Leelee made a face. “Spoil sport.”

“Nah,” Muss countered. “She’s going to get laid.”

In the midst of the hoots and hollers of her troops, Bobbie gave them all the finger.

As she made her way to the castle, she wanted nothing else but to crawl into bed next to Chrisjen and curl up against her warmth. If Chrisjen woke up, well. But first, she needed to stop at the kitchens and get herself something to eat.

And there in the light of the kitchens’ banked fires, stood her wife, wrapped in her robe. Before she could say anything, Chrisjen rushed toward her and threw her arms around her neck and pulled her down in a kiss. Bobbie gathered her wife in her arms and pulled her up, Chrisjen curling her legs around her waist. The kiss broke and Bobbie rested her forehead against Chrisjen’s. “You waited for me,” she said with a smile.

“Damn right,” Chrisjen replied, bringing her mouth to Bobbie’s ear. “I missed you.”

“Me too. We didn’t find - “

Chrisjen stopped Bobbie with a kiss. “There’ll be time enough for that in the morning. Let’s go to bed.”

“Let me eat first?”

Chrisjen smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Bobbie’s mouth. “There’s food in our chambers.”

“Always thinking ahead.”

“I’m a fucking wise queen.”

With a laugh, Bobbie shifted Chrisjen’s weight and carried her to their bedroom, ignoring her muttered curses and roaming hands.


	22. Violet

Bobbie looked at Earth from a large observatory in Lovell City. Her investigation on Mars had gotten a little too hot and Chrisjen suggested she lay low on Luna for a few days. She still had several hours before she had to meet Chrisjen for dinner. She wandered into the high-end shopping area and gawked at the prices Earthers would pay for fripperies. It was moments like this should couldn’t believe the turn her life took, that the woman she was sleeping with would actually spend that amount of money on jewelry. Bobbie shook her head. Probably more than what she was looking at.

She continued wandering until a lingerie shop caught her eye. So much money for little pieces of fabric. She could buy four of her familiar bras for the price of one of these. But then she thought about Chrisjen’s reaction. She knew that Chrisjen didn’t need these added decorations to appreciate her body. She’s watched Chrisjen’s eyes follow her ass around a room. But she had credits from her black market days, the rate of exchange favored Mars and it would be fun to see Chrisjen’s eyes light up in surprise.

The salesperson flattered her, asked her if she considered modeling. But she liked them. They didn’t show her anything ridiculous or uncomfortable. And when they found the perfect set, it might just be worth the sum she ended up paying.

She met Chrisjen for dinner and between the decadent food and wine, the two poured over the information Bobbie collected and strategized the next steps. She also listened to Chrisjen vent her frustrations about her job and her family. Chrisjen squeezed her hand in sympathy as Bobbie expressed some of her darker thoughts on the future of Mars.

Later, Chrisjen impatiently lifted Bobbie’s shirt over her head. Her eyes widened in surprise, much to Bobbie’s delight. She ran her fingers up Bobbie’s stomach. “The violet. It looks good on you,” she said, her voice deepening and growing rougher with want.

“I know,” Bobbie replied before she kissed her.


	23. Lily - Avasarala x Gao

After the election, Sorrento-Gillis sent out the core of his cabinet throughout the globe to calm worried oligarchs. Despite his somewhat radical entry into politics, he was quite devoted to not upsetting Earth’s status quo. Which is why Chrisjen was in Lagos at a meeting of the West African Consortiums.

When the program for the evening was done, Chrisjen leaned against the closed door of her hotel room. Fuck. She hated bullshit like this. She was in this government to wield power behind the scenes, not suck up to rich assholes. She made her way further into the room to pour herself a drink when she noticed a vase of lilies placed on the nightstand. 

She made her way over to the flowers and plucked out the card. It had a room number and was signed Nancy. And perhaps it was unwise, but Chrisjen was both curious and bored enough to go.

She was mildly surprised when Nancy Gao answered her knock. She lost track when Nancy moved to the private sector after Beijing but she wasn’t surprised that she had made her way towards gaining power. “Come. Have a drink.” Nancy said.

Chrisjen looked around the room, which was larger than her own. Nancy had done very well for herself over the years. Chrisjen took the drink offered and sat down. “What are we toasting tonight?”

Nancy sat next to her. “Sorrento-Gillis asked me to join the Cabinet. Home Secretary.”

Impressive. And completely out of Chrisjen’s wheelhouse. She was concerned about Mars and the Belt, not who was getting what grain shipments. But she was annoyed that she was out of the loop for such an important Cabinet position. She kept her face neutral. “Congratulations.”

Nancy reached out and placed her hand on Chrisjen thigh. “I told you I’d make it to New York on my own.”

Chrisjen drained her drink and squeezed the hand on her thigh. “You did. Congratulations.” She stood, placed a kiss on Nancy’s forehead and left.


	24. Water

When she thought of Chrisjen, she thought of water. Part of it is that when she thought of Earth, she thought of the ocean. And if anyone embodied the Earth for her, it was Chrisjen. The other part was of course that they truly met near the ocean. She remembered the sound of the water lapping the shore as Chrisjen gave her the information that destroyed her old life. In the moment, she wanted to hate her. But even then, she knew she didn’t want to die for a lie.

After Io, while waiting for reinstatement, she spent some more time on Earth. Chrisjen introduced her to baths. She was torn between a revulsion of the decadence of filling an entire tub in order to sit in water and how it was the only thing that didn’t make Earth’s gravity press so hard on her. And when Chrisjen joined her, well.

On her third day on Luna, she found Chrisjen staring out at Earth, clutching a book. All that she could see of Earth that wasn’t covered from the debris the rocks’ impact caused was the blue ocean. Chrisjen saw Bobbie’s reflection in the viewport and she shattered. Bobbie knew that grief has no rhyme or reason and did the only thing she felt she could. She strode across the room and gathered Chrisjen in her arms.


	25. Silver

Bobbie was grateful that the Roci’s return to the Inner Planets coincided with Chrisjen’s request that Bobbie accompany her on Earth to the new Secretary General’s swearing in. It had been several years since Chrisjen surrendered her spot as UNSG. She guided Earth’s recovery after the rocks fell, she told Bobbie, she was tired and it was time for someone else to take over. Today was to be the return of Earth’s governance to the planet itself after years of Luna serving as the seat of government.

It had been years since Bobbie had been on Earth. After years in space, its gravity felt heavier than usual. But that disappeared when she saw Chrisjen waiting for her at the terminal near the new UN headquarters wrapped in an elaborate blue sari. Judging by Chrisjen’s smile, she had missed Bobbie as much as Bobbie missed her. Always the more publicly demonstrative of the two of them, Chrisjen hugged Bobbie and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. “Let’s get this fucking over with,” she sighed.

Bobbie knew it was difficult for Chrisjen whenever she returned to Earth. She saw the attacks and their aftermath as the greatest failure of her career. But in the haziness of nostalgia and the sheer relief of recovery, most now viewed her as larger than life, the great matriarch of Earth. “A fucking queen,” Chrisjen had been known to complain on numerous occasions.

Bobbie tucked Chrisjen’s hand into the crook of her arm. “The hair is new,” she commented. There were streaks of silver shot through it now.

“I’m almost ninety now. I can let some of my gray show. But not too much.”

Bobbie squeezed her hand. “Of course, ma’am. Couldn’t have the kids get too cocky.”

She heard Chrisjen huff in response. She leaned further into Bobbie. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.”


	26. Historic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt to write something vaguely during The Peasants' Uprisings of 1525.

“Ma’am? Ma’am? You need to leave.” 

Chrisjen woke confused. What was the woman from the fields doing in her bedroom? “What?”

“I don’t have time to explain. Put this on.”

It was a plain woven peasant’s dress. Chrisjen was about to object when she heard shouting outside. She quickly dressed and wrapped her hair. The woman grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room.

Outside of the manor, a large crowd gathered. The woman pulled her through it but Chrisjen could hear that damn idiot who called himself a preacher. “She will not abolish the idolatry that is the Mass! The Spirit has come to me and He has told me that the godless shall be cut down.” With that, the crowd stormed the manor and soon fires broke out.

Chrisjen tried to stop but the woman kept pulling her away. “We need to get to the forest. You’ll be safe there.”

“Thank you - you know, I don’t even know your name.”

“Bobbie.”

‘Why did you save me?”

“You saved me from those priests who wanted to charge me with heresy.”

“I’m afraid my motives were selfish. You are one of my best workers.”They came to a house in the woods that shouldn’t be there. She owned the woodlands and hadn’t authorized anyone living there. But she wasn’t going to complain now. 

“I have my own selfish reasons.” 

Bobbie knocked on the door in a distinct pattern. A pitchfork greeted them until a woman pulled it back. “Amos, no,” she said.

“Ma’am, these are my friends, Clarissa and Amos. Holden and Naomi are in the back.”

They entered the cottage. “Why am I here? Are you going to try to convert me to - “

“We don’t give a fuck about that,” the man with the pitchfork - Amos - replied.

“We know the peasants won’t win this,” Holden added. “It’s only a matter of time before the princes slaughter everyone. We need you to work with us, so we can save as many as we can.”

“We want to be free,” added Naomi.

Bobbie took Chrisjen’s hands in her own. “These are my reasons for saving you, ma’am. Please. Help us.”

Chrisjen looked around the room. “I don’t fucking trust them,” she said. She looked at Bobbie. “But I do trust you for some reason.”

Bobbie’s eyes softened and she squeezed Chrisjen’s hands. “Good. I can work with that.”


	27. Hands

Bobbie Draper’s hands were a fucking wonder.

Chrisjen knew that Bobbie could kill someone with only her hands. As much as the Martians liked to pretend their marines were unique in the galaxy, the requirements and skills of a UN and Martian marine were almost identical. But it didn’t make Bobbie’s lethalness and less. She watched Bobbie kill men in front of her. She had watched the threat of that make others cower before her.

Chrisjen couldn’t deny that added a slight thrill whenever she thought about Bobbie touching her. The fact that Bobbie could inflict violence on her, easily breaking bones, but never would, was comforting and thrilling.

She knew Bobbie’s hands and comfort. Hands that shoved her behind her body, putting herself between a bullet and Chrisjen. Hands that carried her dying body from the Razorback to safety. Hands willing to overcome their awkwardness to clasp her outstretched hand in gratitude.

Bobbie’s hands were learning Chrisjen’s body. She experimented, rough and soft and in-between, on her thighs, belly, breasts. She was learning when to use her fingers and when to use her lips and tongue. Bobbie’s hands also taught Chrisjen. When Bobbie fisted the bed sheets, Chrisjen knew she had found something that pleased her. When she moved her hands to thread her fingers through Chrisjen’s hair, she knew Bobbie was close to her tipping point.

And after, Chrisjen liked to rest her head on Bobbie’s chest, the Martian’s hands moving down her back soothingly, until she fell asleep.


End file.
